


Snow Play

by Fantasies_Of_A_British_Princess



Series: Chris Evans Imagines [4]
Category: Chris Evans - Fandom
Genre: Christmas, Dodger Evans - Freeform, Drabble, F/M, Fanfiction, Love, Marvel - Freeform, Oneshot, Romance, Snow, Writing, chris evans - Freeform, imagine
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-27
Updated: 2018-12-27
Packaged: 2019-09-28 13:05:25
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 150
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17183531
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Fantasies_Of_A_British_Princess/pseuds/Fantasies_Of_A_British_Princess
Summary: A selection of Chris Evans Imagines





	Snow Play

Imagine playing with Dodger in the crisp, frosty, snow. As soon as you opened the french doors, he leapt into the white fluff, and barked happily. Chris held your hand, while you both ventured out into the back yard to join in on the fun.

You spent all afternoon outside, made a snowman family, created snow angels and had a snowball fight. Chris teased the poor dog by throwing handfuls of snow in air, and you watched on as the ginger mutt jumped up to catch the scattered flurry.

As night fell, you all relocated back into the living room, took off your wet clothes and boots, then snuggled together on the couch with a steaming mug of hot cocoa. Dodger was curled up next to you as the three of you watched the fresh snow storm outside, happiness spread across your faces, eager for another family fun day tomorrow.


End file.
